


2019七夕特辑（办公室play）

by Eli_zabeth7



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_zabeth7/pseuds/Eli_zabeth7
Summary: 看到好多人打不开就发上来了，另外一篇会尽快更新的！最近事情太多了～实在抱歉～
Kudos: 1





	2019七夕特辑（办公室play）

**Author's Note:**

> 看到好多人打不开就发上来了，另外一篇会尽快更新的！最近事情太多了～实在抱歉～

七夕，蕴藏着一个凄美的爱情故事。

这天，Thor正坐在办公室里无聊地看着七夕的典故，幻想他的那个小混蛋会特地从阿斯加德回来陪他过七夕。

恍然间，一个身着墨绿色袍子的男人出现在了他背后，用手环住了他的脖子。

“Loki?”Thor惊喜地转过头，傻笑着看着他的心上人。

“想我没?”Loki顺势走过来，坐在Thor大腿上。

Thor点点头，右手摁住Loki的后脑勺吻了上去。

Loki也不拒绝，灵巧的舌头顺利撬开Thor的牙关，在两人的唇齿间纠缠不清。

Thor反客为主，一手摁在Loki的后脑勺上，另一只手扶着他的腰，吮吸着他的唇舌，拉扯出一道道暧昧的银丝。

缠绵的吻持续了很久，直到Thor吻得Loki七荤八素，面色酡红了，两人才分开。

Thor刚想进行下一步动作，Tony的声音从远处传来。

“Thor，Thor你在吗?”

Thor大惊，连忙把弟弟从身上扒下来，把他塞进桌底，安抚着说:“Loki，你先在这里躲一小会儿，我马上把Tony打发走。”

然而他忘了，九界第一法师怎么可能不会藏起来的法术，不过Loki坏笑着想到了一个主意，想逗逗自己哥哥。

“Hi,Tony我在这儿！”

Tony走进来，坐在Thor对面的椅子上，娓娓道来:“Thor，Jane回来了，她想见见你……”

Loki听到Tony说到Jane，不高兴地皱了皱眉，开始实践了他的计划。

Loki把手放在了Thor半勃的阴茎上，隔着裤子轻轻揉捏着。

Thor一激灵，往桌底下瞪了一眼，然后继续看向Tony。

“Thor你怎么了?”

“啊没事，可能空调开得太大了。”Thor尴尬地摸摸鼻子，脑子里面已经在想着怎么折腾那个小家伙了。

Loki见计划成功，坏心地笑了笑，随即扯着Thor的裤子，脱了下来，扒下内裤，阴茎瞬间弹了出来，Loki凑上去，伸出舌头在龟头上打着圈。

Thor几乎一瞬间就抓紧了椅子扶手，手伸到桌底拍了拍Loki。

Loki对此毫不在意，顺着阴茎上的青筋一直舔到囊袋，然后为Thor做了几个深喉，接着用力一吸，感受到阴茎在他口中涨大了几圈，Loki有些洋洋得意地看着Thor。

Thor的理智在Loki那一吸就瞬间崩塌了，强撑着对Tony说:“我大概知道了，我头有点疼，你先回去吧。”

Tony点点头，退出去的时候说:“那行，你注意身体。”那语气颇有些调笑，但现在Thor顾不得这么多了。

“Loki！”Thor把椅子往后挪了一点儿，看着埋在他腿间的男人。

Loki抬起头回视他，嘴角还沾着Thor的淫液，这场面颇有些活色生香。

“Loki,你在做什么!”Thor有些愠怒地说。

Loki用最轻描淡写的口气说出了最淫荡不堪的话:“在给你口交啊。”

“嘶……你！”

“我亲爱的哥哥，你不是反应挺大的吗？难道你不喜欢吗？”Loki轻佻地打断。

说着Loki又把Thor的硬物含进了口中，慢慢舔舐着。

Thor有些头疼，Loki温热的口腔吸得他魂都快没了。

Thor情不自禁地把手扣在Loki的脑后，把他往自己腿间带，一下一下地往Loki的喉头顶。

“唔……哥哥，你好大……”Loki被他顶得说不出话，只言片语都化作了一道道嘤咛。

最后随着Loki的用力一吸，Thor没忍住，抵着Loki的喉头射了出来，一股麝香味弥漫在Loki的口腔中。

Loki毫不介意地把精液全部吞了下去，然后舔了舔嘴角，勾唇看着Thor:“甜的。”

Thor把Loki抱到腿上，问他:“你怎么来了？”

“要你管？”Loki偏过头去。

Thor温和地笑了笑，把Loki的袍子褪下丢在一边，然后把Loki全身脱了个精光，整个过程Loki都沉默着，任由Thor摆布。

白皙的皮肤突然接触到冷空气，使Loki打了个冷颤。

Thor粗糙的手抚摸着Loki精瘦的后背，舔舐着Loki的颈子，然后慢慢往下，吻过锁骨，留下一道道青紫的吻痕，犬齿轻轻咬住Loki胸前硬挺的肉粒。

“唔啊……”敏感的地方突然被触及，Loki忍不住叫出声来。

Thor慢慢吮吸着，一边拨弄着，一边把它吸得水光潋滟，直到把那里吸得红肿了，才肯放过它。

“嗯……Thor……左边……快碰一碰那里……”Loki抱着Thor的脑袋，在他腿上乱动着，难耐地叫道。

“Loki，别乱动……我会忍不住现在就把你摁在地上，然后狠狠操哭你的……”Thor按着Loki乱动的身子，哑着嗓子说。

Loki身子抖了抖，果然安分了许多，他声音里带着哭腔:“啊……别说了……”

Thor笑了笑，细心地照顾着Loki胸前的肉粒，还不忘腾出一只手缓缓抚摸着Loki的阴茎。

“啧……Loki你看你这里都硬成什么样了，怎么……帮我口也能让你兴奋？”Thor好笑地望着Loki。

Loki环着Thor的脖子，尽量把呻吟声抑制在喉咙里。

Thor用虎口按压着龟头，这样又疼又爽的快感让Loki忍不住浪叫:“啊……bro……轻点……”

Thor的手慢慢下移，手指摩擦着柱身上的青筋，快速撸动着阴茎，玲口分泌出了淫液，他抹出一点，把手指放进Loki的口腔中搅动着，原本按压在Loki乳头上的手往下扶着Loki精瘦的腰肢，Thor把他往自己身前拉，咬住了Loki的唇。

Thor的手顺着Loki的阴茎往下，把玩着两颗囊袋，然后抚过已经通红的会阴，手指轻轻探入Loki的后穴里，不断按压着他浅处的敏感点。

身体被异物进入的感觉并不好受，但身为一个神，Loki很快就接受了异物的存在，并且止不住地娇喘起来。

渐渐的，手指加到了三根，Loki的后穴也湿润一片，Thor把手指撤出，取而代之的是他早已经滚烫的阴茎，Thor在Loki下体蹭了蹭，然后便长驱直入，将Loki彻底贯穿。

“啊！Thor……你太大了……”Loki呻吟着叫出声，几乎是在Thor插入的一瞬间，Loki就射了出来，白浊弄脏了Thor的衣服，粘在两人的小腹上。

Thor突然加快了速度，他的抽插毫无章法，全根抽出，全根插入 ，却总是能把Loki操的娇喘连连。

不知过了多久，也不知两人交换了多少次津液，在Thor的第N次狠狠贯穿中，两人都同时到达了高潮。

Thor浓而多的精液填满了Loki的后穴，让Loki的小腹微微隆起。而Loki，在这次激烈的性事中，不知道被Thor操射了多少次，可怜的阴茎已经射不出精液，只有稀少的半透明液体从马眼渗出。

Loki大汗淋漓地趴在Thor身上，手抚摸着Thor的胸肌和腹肌。

Thor抱着Loki，看着心上人，甜蜜又满足地笑着。

Tony的声音再一次传来，Loki连忙施了一个法术，快速地将两人清理干净，在Tony推门而入的那一刻，再次藏进了桌底……

“brother，七夕节快乐。”Loki悄悄笑道。


End file.
